


Morning Practice

by GenuineSoup



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ....that day is not today, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Other, i promise i'll write a serious fanfic one day, this was made at like 3am bear with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28051440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenuineSoup/pseuds/GenuineSoup
Summary: Just an average day withe the Karasuno High School Volleyball Club!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Morning Practice

Tsukkishima’s bag dropped to the floor of the club room with a thud, “jeeperz, i am at my fucking limit. i am going to commit a 🧐 homicide!! 🟡 uwu” he said with his usual swagness. Yamapoochi looked at him and laughed, 

“fremch fry🤩.” he said in the voice of Morgan Freeman. 

Just then, Hinata ran through the door, with Kageyama in pursuit. Kageyama was yelling something along the lines of, “Hateful to me as the gates of Hades is that man who hides one thing in his heart and speaks another.” though it was hard to tell over the sounds of the fart guns from outside. As I’m sure you know, the minion vs BTS stan war had been going on in Japan for nearly a decade now, but the boys of the Karasuno volleyball club had grown accustomed to the noise.

Tsukkishima sighed, and leaned over his bag to grab his jersy, only to find that it had been repleaced with one of those fucking blowup dinosaur costume things. He turned to Yamaguchi to express his joy at this discovery, only to find that his best friend had disappeared along with the freak iliad-quoting duo. 

Tsukkishima frowned, “poopy fart! 🙌☹️” he exclaimed. this has begun to be a normal occurrence within the city, officials suspected it was one of the many hidden powers of the BTS stans. He calmed himself down and mentally recounted the steps that they had gone over in his War Attack Protocol class (W.A.P. class for short).

Finally satisfied with his review of the procedure, Tsukkishima took a deep breath. He turned his head up to the ceiling, closed his eyes, and screamed. The ground trembled beneath his feet. Volcanos in distant parts of the world erupted. The sky shook. Some dog barked at a fucking tree. For a moment, the whole universe was consumed in chaos. 

Tsukkishima finished his cry to the heavens, and opened his eyes with caution. He surveyed his surroundings, and found that everything had gone back to normal. The freak duo was in the corner fighting over god-probably-doesn’t-even-know-what, and Yamaguchi was behind him looking for his own jersey.

Tsukkishima smiled as he donned the inflatable dinosaur costume. Time for practice.

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
